


I’m Never Letting Go Of You Again

by NathalieAgreste



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, These two have stole my heart, angst turned fluff, don’t read if u get triggered by physical or emotional abuse, i love my witch lesbians so much, someone stop me from writing them, tw abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathalieAgreste/pseuds/NathalieAgreste
Summary: While trying to relax in Mystacor, flashbacks of the Horde make her broken inside. Casta is always there for her.
Relationships: Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	I’m Never Letting Go Of You Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your_Local_Walmart_Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Local_Walmart_Gay/gifts).



> Hey guys! This is the first fanfic I’ve ever written, and I’m really proud of how it turned out! Enjoy this angst turned fluff uwu
> 
> TW // PHYSICAL ABUSE

Everything seemed like just a normal day in Mystacor. Since Adora used the failsafe, Shadow Weaver had returned to Mystacor and had been staying with one of her closest(and only)friends, Castaspella. They had ended up spending a lot of time together whilst fighting Horde Prime, and they wanted to continue that relationship. 

Today though, Casta was teaching some new students simple spells. Since people still didn’t really trust Shadow Weaver, she just stayed at home and enjoyed the peace and quiet. Today, something seemed off. Something wasn’t sitting right. She couldn’t quite place it, but, it just didn’t seem good.

Suddenly, she was hit with a wave of shock. 

Flashbacks of everything. 

Hordak, the princesses, Light Spinner, and worst of all, the Spell of Obtainment, which is what got her into this situation.

The thing that hurt most were the only memories she had of Hordak, and they weren’t good ones. 

These images were flashing through her head, of Hordak shouting at her, hurting her, grabbing her by her neck, screaming at her.

~

“HORDAK! LET ME GO! PLEASE, IM SORRY!”

“I will not let you go, and I will not stop. You are a pathetic excuse of a person, you are not worthy of fighting alongside me. I should never have let you in,you have given me a terrible name, and now  _ you. will. PAY! _ ”

_ TWACK _

Suddenly, she was lay on the floor, mask in pieces.  _ It hurt so much.  _ She didn’t know what to do anymore. This place was getting too much, but it was all she had left. 

~

“HORDAK, STOP. LET ME GO!”

That was all Casta heard as she ran into the house. She had felt something was off, and decided to run home as quickly as she could.

“Shadow what’s wrong? What’s he done?” Her voice was shaking, she hated seeing her loved one in this situation. “I-I don’t know. Everything was f-fine, and t-then I got th-these f-flash b-backs from the H-Horde. H-he was h-hurting me. I d-didn’t know w-what to do. I’m s-sorry I i-interrupted you.” The fear in her voice was too much for Casta. She quickly ran over and pulled Shadow Weaver into a tight embrace. She wasn’t going to let go again. 

“Love, it’s all ok, he’s gone now. You’re safe now. I’ve got you. I’m never letting go again. I should have never let go in the first place, that was the biggest mistake I could have made.” Casta was one of the sweetest people she knew, she felt so bad for how she treated her in the past, she was going to try her best to make it up.

“T-thank u Casta, that means so much to me. I should have never let go either, it was so stupid. I’m so s-sorry for the way I’ve treated you b-before. I l-loved you, b-but I thought y-you would hate m-me if you knew.”  _ Have I actually just confessed to her ohmygodpanicsomeonehelp _ . Now it had happened though, she couldn’t go back back now. 

“You...you love me?...I love you too.”

Wow. 

Out of everything Casta could have said, that was not what she thought was going to happen. “D-do you mean it?” “Of course I do, I always have.”

This whole interaction had helped her forget everything that had happened that day, everything with Hordak. She quickly picked Casta up and held her as tightly as she could. She was finally at peace, finally with the one she loved, finally truly happy.

Casta quickly pulled her into a nice, warm kiss. She was taken aback, but savoured the moment. She really loved this woman.

“I’m never letting go of you again” she smiled softly through the kiss, taking a second to admire the woman she loved with all of her heart. “That’s the plan, love.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leaving kudos and comments would be well appreciated! I’m open to constructive criticism:)


End file.
